1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to facilitating commerce, and in particular, to marketing goods and services over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional e-commerce sites and catalogs provided over the Internet are often slow and cumbersome, providing an unpleasant shopping experience. For example, if a purchaser wants to buy a specific product or type of product, the purchaser might have to click through many pages until locating the desired product. Moreover, while conventional e-commerce sites might provide a ranked list of several suppliers for a given product, the list ranking is typically based solely on the price of the product itself. Furthermore, conventional e-commerce sites typically feature data driven web sites that can only display product offerings through a web page downloaded to a standard browser.